


Office Men

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garen is the COO at Jarvan's company and they've just hired a brand new CFO: Xin Zhao. Office AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Men

                In many ways, Xin somewhat felt like this job had saved him from his previous work place. Before this job, he’d been working at a job that had pitted him against so many obstacles, he never felt like he had a chance to rest. He hadn’t even been really looking for a different job when Jarvan called him out of the blue, gauging his interest in working as their CFO at his company. Apparently, someone else who had escaped his previous company had passed on his name. On top of being a more interesting position with more prestige, the pay and locale were better as well.

                And something could be said about the handsome Chief of Operations Officer showing him around.

                “And this is the break room,” He was saying, escorting Xin about the building. The CEO had said hello, told Garen to call him later, and excused himself.

                “We’re old friends,” Garen had explained when Xin cocked an eyebrow at the odd choice of words from the CEO. Xin was hopeful that ‘friends’ was all they actually were. Because he was eighty-four percent sure Garen was bi and numbers rarely lied.

                Leastways, not when he worked them.

                “This is your office,” Garen announced, turning the light on to reveal the spacious room. “I’m just next door, if you ever need anything,” He smiled as he spoke, clearly happy to have Xin as part of the company.

                Even if Xin hadn’t spoken much, he knew his resume had probably already said enough. Still, he liked Garen’s smile; it had self-deprecating edge to it, but it was warm and inviting.

                Xin returned it with equal warmth; “Thank you, Garen.”

                They shook hands and Garen took his leave.

 

                The guy before must have been an idiot though, because he had plenty to do (and fix). It was nice to be busy but at his own pace. In addition, everyone in the company was in general quite nice and Xin felt it truly was a perfect fit.

                So, after his first official month, he was pretty excited to be invited out for drinks. By no less than the CEO himself.

                “It’s good for morale,” Jarvan had laughed, mentioning that the company picked up the tab. Of this, Xin was already aware; the company had also picked up the tab for several of the ex-CFO’s excursions as well.

                At the bar, almost all of the people he had met were there. But best of all was that Garen was there. He had looked good in a suit, but seeing him dressed casually proved that his looks weren’t just his clothes.

                Not to say he was poorly dressed, just that even in skinny jeans and an athletic shirt, he was still handsome.

                He was speaking to a woman Xin didn’t recognize though which was worrisome. Still, he waved Xin over when he spotted him.

                “Xin, this is my sister, Lux,” Garen beamed when she held out her hand.

                Maybe the rush of relief was too obvious, considering the way she smiled as she took his hand. Clearly, she was the more observant sibling.

                “Pleased to meet you,” Lux had a polite handshake. Her eyes were laughing knowingly though, aware of the attraction Xin had for her brother. Considering how she joked with Garen, she must have been on Xin’s side, teasing him openly about being single.

                Beers were poured, food was eaten, and the conversation flowed and ebbed as the night continued. Sure Xin was the new guy but he could tell; this company was where he belonged. It was a great feeling.

                Garen got louder when he was tipsy, but it didn’t deter from his appeal. To be fair, he was clearly a bit of a goofball in his private life, making some really lame jokes here and there. This new bit of knowledge only endeared Xin to him further.

                Most of the group found Xin sort of novel, surprised when he spoke. Not so with Garen, who really paid attention when he spoke, following up on his ideas, expanding the discussion. Lux was a polite sounding board as well, and was really helpful about letting them talk some alone as well. Xin was already fond of her.

                As the party broke up, Xin realized he was a bit sad these were only once a month.

 

                Still, work continued, and it became commonplace for Garen to be in his office, talking amicably about work and a little of their personal lives, too.

                “You’re single then?” Garen asked one day, following some curiosity questions about his general day to day.

                “Yes, and you?” Xin returned the question, though he knew the answer.

                Garen actually waved a hand in disagreement. “Oh yeah, I’m a disaster at picking partners.”

                The choice of ‘partners’ in the sentence raised Xin’s hopes. He didn’t press though, especially since Garen switched topics.

 

                “Xin has already saved us around six thousand in the three months he’s been with us!” Jarvan announced at the end of the month party. Everyone drank to that, several cheers ringing out as well.

                “He’s pretty awesome,” Garen declared, swinging an arm around Xin’s shoulders.

                The group cheered again and laughed at Garen, taking another swig. However, when Garen turned those smiling eyes to him, Xin was really urged to kiss him.

                And for the first time, he saw Garen’s gaze change slightly, as if he had just actually seen Xin. The ever subtle narrowing of his eyes that betrayed his interest, the slimmest parting of his lips; a thrill of excitement rushed through Xin. Maybe there was hope here after all.

               

                Less than a week later, Garen was standing in his office, obviously less confident than his usual bolster. All the same, they conversed as they normally did, only it was evident Garen wanted to ask something.

                It was a risk, but Xin felt if he didn’t, Garen might never try.

                “What are you doing this weekend?”

                The question brought immediate pause. “I didn’t really have any plans.”

                “Want to do something then? Maybe drinks tonight?”

                “Yeah, that sounds great,” Garen replied, grinning.

                A shame he couldn’t just invite Garen home. But Xin recognized when patience behooved him; after all, this could easily be more than a one night stand.

                And he liked that idea best of all.

                They solidified their plans and Xin was more excited than when he’d accepted the job originally.

 

                At the restaurant and bar, Garen drank slower than he did with a group, both really involved in their conversation.

                “You really should present some of your ideas to Jarvan. I know he’d be impressed.”

                “My ideas? We came up with most of these together, Garen.”

                He waved the compliment aside, “No way. They’re all yours. You’re the genius.”

                “You sell yourself short.”

                “I guess you would know, Chief Finance Officer,” Garen winked. Xin was floored; maybe he wasn’t so clueless after all.

                “Want to come back to my place?” Xin questioned, realizing the question was probably a bit too forward, considering Garen’s slightly panicked look. “Maybe catch a movie or something?”

                It was followed with a pause by Garen, taking a sip of his beer. Then he nodded, “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

 

                His apartment was spotless, not even a dish out of place. By the look on Garen’s face, he was clearly quite impressed.

                “Do you even live here? Or is this the display apartment?”

                Xin laughed; “No, this is mine. I just like to keep things clean. What does your apartment look like then?”

                Garen frowned a bit, then shrugged, “Like a bachelor’s place, I guess. I’ve lived alone too long.”

                The couch was inviting and lush, so Garen took a seat. “Want anything to drink?”

                “What do you have?”

                Looking in his fridge, Xin called out what he could offer, “Uh, beer, barley tea, and… orange juice.”

                “Beer,” But Garen chuckled at the list. “Glad to know you’re a bachelor at heart, too.”

                “Water is free,” Xin replied, handing a beer to Garen, one in his hand for himself.

                Looking at the bottle, Garen whistled, “Okay, so you won’t splurge on any other drinks, but you will on beer. This is the most expensive stuff in the store.”

                “All the rest tastes like piss.”

                He had already taken a swig and almost choked when he started laughing. “That’s true. But how often do you drink beer to taste it, you know?”

                Xin raised an eyebrow, “Always.”

                “Ah,” Garen nodded, taking another, slower sip. The silence that followed worried Xin, but Garen didn’t seem bothered, “What were you thinking of watching?”

                “Hot Fuzz?” It was a bit of a stretch, but Xin doubted Garen would be in to documentaries or obscure old classics.

                “I have never seen it. What’s it about?”

                “It’s a comedy. Got a little action, too.”

                “I’m in,” Garen nodded, raising his beer in agreement. Xin seated himself nearby on the couch, setting up the television for the show. Not exactly how he had planned the evening, but he really didn’t know what Garen wanted or didn’t in this, so he settled in to watch the movie.

                The movie was quite humorous with a couple of gore scenes splashed in here and there. Though Garen jumped more than once at the shock parts, earning a small laugh from Xin every time.

                Not far into the movie, Xin’s quips at Garen’s antics earned him a playful shove from his coworker. In retaliation, Xin bumped him in the shoulder back. Soon they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, talking over the film, adding their own commentary. It was a film Xin quite liked, but he found the dialogue they provided actually improved the film.

                When it ended, the credits scrolling up the screen, Garen was looking at him closely, still smiling. In hopes, Xin leaned forward ever so slightly, closing his eyes, and was pleased when Garen kissed him lightly. As Xin opened his eyes, Garen drew back slowly, looking for disapproval, waiting for Xin’s response.

                To show how much he approved, Xin leaned forward again, placing another kiss to Garen’s lips, proud to feel Garen seem more confident. The feeling was short lived as the kiss broke and Garen seemed to falter.

                “I should, uh, go,” Garen said suddenly, the look on his face mildly panicked, drawing back.

                “It’s okay, Garen. It was only a kiss.”

                “We work together…”

                “And? Company policy states we just can’t work in the same department. We don’t, so no problem. We’re both professionals, no need to worry.”

                Logic worked miracles on Garen’s nerves, as he was nodding slowly, taking in the information. “I’m interested in you, but I don’t want to rush things…” He had laced his hands together in an anxious fashion. “Is that okay with you?”

                Xin smiled, pleased with this, even if Garen wasn’t great at articulating his emotions. “Yes, Garen,” He replied, undoing one of Garen’s hands, holding it as he leaned forward for another kiss. They shared a few more kisses before Garen officially excused himself.

                “Would you want to meet up tomorrow night? We can just hang out somewhere.”

                “You’re welcome to come back over,” Xin invited, standing at the doorway.

                “Okay, sure. We can order in pizza or something. Six-ish okay?”

                “Sounds perfect,” He returned, happy when Garen stole a quick kiss goodbye. That little thrill earlier was a bright spark now, Xin truly overjoyed with the potential here.

 

                Fifteen after six, Garen was at his door, sodas and popcorn in a bag with him. “I figured I’d help your bachelor pad out some,” He was chuckling at his purchase.

                Xin repaid him with a kiss; Garen stumbled through the door, surprised but pleased, humming a noise into the kiss. When it ended, he usurped the bags from Garen and put the drinks in the fridge. “What kind of pizza do you like?”

                “Meat? Any variety after that…”

                “Meat lovers is fine. And it’s on special,” Xin added, opening up his laptop to place the order.

                “Of course it’s on special,” Garen laughed in return. “Your mind is a scary place. By the way, dinner’s on me,” He nudged Xin with his elbow, credit card in his hand.

                “I’ve already got the system set up to remember me…”

                There was a sincere frown on Garen’s face, but he pocketed his card, “Oh, fine. I get to pay next time.”

                “You brought drinks,” Xin pointed out, then typed the rest of the instructions for the delivery boy. “And popcorn.”

                “Yeah, but I’m going to drink your beer and eat your pizza.”

                “Then we’re even.”

                Garen shook his head, “For a guy good with numbers, surely you know this beer costs more than popcorn and sodas.”

                “I got them on sale. I bet I spent less on it than you did on that box of popcorn.”

                The laughter that followed that was so bright and loud, Xin found himself smiling as well. “Man, you run a tight ship.”

                Xin had finished the order and stood, glancing up to Garen. He put a hand up to Garen’s cheek and kissed him the moment Garen tilted his head downwards. Without prompting, Garen opened his mouth, letting Xin slip his tongue into his mouth. They made out, Xin placing a hand at the small of Garen’s back. He kneaded his fingers there and massaged a groan from Garen’s lips. It played out in their kiss, making Xin smile.

                “W-want to watch The World’s End? I read up on the director and stuff this morning…”

                “I haven’t seen it yet…” Xin smiled playfully, hand still in the same place, not moving his fingers however.

                “Neither have I, but it sounded good. We can just pause it when the pizza comes.”

                At the couch, Xin set up the television for the movie and then leaned against Garen’s shoulder. Not really looking at him, clearly still a bit embarrassed, Garen put his arm around him, drawing him closer.

                _How many people has this guy dated?_ Xin wondered. Still, it was kind of heart-crushingly adorable.

                When the doorbell rang, Garen paused the movie and let Xin up to let the guy inside. They sat the box on the coffee table and started the movie up once more. Considering Garen’s size, Xin shouldn’t have been horrified that Garen easily ate half the pizza. It was a bit horrifying to watch anyway.

                Always cautious with what he ate, Xin ate two slices and was full, already switching from beer to barley tea. Garen had definitely had a soda and a beer, on top of what he’d just eaten.

                “You eat like a teenager.”

                “I only eat this poorly, like, once a month. Besides, I work out every morning. I can take it.”

                Something happened in the movie and they were both enraptured in it. Xin sort of fell into Garen’s arms, the two laying together wrapped in each other’s arms. The film finished and Xin just slid across Garen for a kiss, Garen caressing his neck as they made out. When he felt Garen’s erection against his thigh, Xin’s mind started to wander. This was promising indeed.

                Using his hands, he rubbed against Garen’s chest, relishing in his moan as he found skin under his shirt. But when he tweaked a nipple, Garen gasped loudly and drew back.

                “W-wait-“

                Xin looked to him, immediately withdrawing his hands. Garen was sitting up, attempting to avoid his gaze, drawing away.

                “Look, I… don’t have any experience with, uh, guys.”

                “But you do like guys?”

                “Uh, yeah,” And that was certainly a blush. “I mean, I’ve had like, twenty plus years to figure it out.”

                He processed this and placed a hand on Garen’s shoulder, “It’s fine, Garen. Just let me know what you are and aren’t comfortable with, and we can go from there. I’m in no rush.”

                Garen laced their fingers together, scooting forward once more to kiss Xin. “I’m okay with what you were doing, I just…”

                “We won’t do anything further,” Xin replied, kissing him once more. He went slower when he roamed Garen’s chest, careful touches across the muscles there. His motions still evoked little noises from Garen, but it almost emboldened him, Garen snaking a hand up his shirt as well.

                “Okay?” He questioned.

                “Feel free,” Xin returned, smiling. Watching Garen’s eyes inspect him when smiled was so flattering. Garen couldn’t hide his emotions, even if he was trying, which Xin didn’t think he was. He was watching Garen fall in love and it was probably the sweetest thing Xin had ever witnessed.

                Definitely worth keeping.

                Everything stayed above the belt, and Xin didn’t feel any less for it, though Garen groaned when Xin accidentally rubbed a thigh against his erection. Xin’s erection had been pressed against Garen’s side for some time but both were actively ignoring it.

                Time was moving on and Xin realized that if Garen wasn’t staying the night, it was probably time for him to go.

                “It’s really late,” Xin whispered.

                “Yeah…” Garen sighed back, fingering the twist that held Xin’s ponytail back. “I promised Lux most of the day tomorrow, helping her out with her new couch or whatever...”

                Xin kissed him, “Go home. Get some rest. Next weekend though?”

                “Absolutely,” They kissed again, much more tender and slow. Xin really hated to let him go when he finally left.

 

                The work week suffered no awkwardness, which Xin was glad to learn about Garen as well. Considering how nervous he had been, Garen did just fine, sailing through the work week as usual.

                Friday night came without a hitch, and they were scheduled to meet at Garen’s, since his interest in the Pegg/Wright movies had only grown. He’d actually taken time to go rent the movie from some place, too.

                “Shaun of the Dead,” Garen held out the case for Xin to inspect when he came over. “Also, is take out okay? Or do you want pizza again?”

                “Do you have something I could cook? Surely all this fast food isn’t good for you…” Xin smiled smugly. “Or were you lying about eating poorly only once a month?”

                “Hey look, you’re welcome to go through my pantry. I just don’t want to hear it when you’re horrified at what you find.”

                His pantry was actually a treasure trove; there was rice and canned vegetables and quite a number of relatively fresh spices. “Did Lux take you shopping or something?”

                Garen paused in the living room as he set up the movie, “How did you know she took me shopping?”

                “Just a hunch, considering the dates on the things in here.”

                “She said my apartment was sad and needed help,” He was shrugging, switching channels, the ads before the movie blaring suddenly. It was quickly turned down as Garen came over to join Xin looking through things.

                “I could make a stir fry, if you think you’d like it… Assuming you have a pan for it.”

                “I have cooked before, you know.”

                “You’ll have to show me sometime,” Xin winked in his direction and was pleased to see Garen smile in return.

                Pulling together all the things he’d need, consulting Garen for what he couldn’t find, Xin whipped together a quick meal for the two of them. When he plated the food and passed it to Garen on the couch, he received a kiss in thanks.

                “This is amazing, Xin,” Garen said after taking a bite.

                “It’s really simple.”

                “I remain impressed,” He declared, putting his fork down and picking up the remote. “Ready to watch this?”

                “Mm,” Xin replied in agreement.

                They ate in relative silence during the beginning of the film up until they cleared their plates. Noting how Garen ate, Xin had purposely dished up Garen more than himself. Obviously, it was a good choice, since Garen polished his dish clean.

                Somewhere in the movie, Garen had settled into the couch more, so Xin draped himself into his arms. They were cuddling, pointing things out to one another as they watched.

                “What’d you think?”

                “I liked it.”

                Garen laughed, “This isn’t the stuff you normally watch, huh?”

                “Not really? I didn’t dislike it though.”

                “What are you normally into?”

                “Classics.”

                “Classics how?”

                “Citizen Kane? 2001; A Space Odyssey?”

                These were met with a long pause; “Don’t know ‘em, nope.”

                Xin rotated in his arms so they could look eye-to-eye. “Interested in changing that?”

                Garen’s expression softened, one of his hands drifting to caress Xin’s cheek. “Yeah. I’m interested in broadening my horizons.”

                They kissed, sweetly, slowly, Xin pressing himself against Garen on the couch. They were a tangle of limbs, Xin basically straddling Garen who was still mostly laying down. Garen had one hand at the base of his back, the other toying with the hairs behind his neck. It was apparent Garen really wanted to undo his ponytail, so Xin tugged it loose, even though he knew what a pain it would be to get it back together.

                The reaction was worth it, Garen studying those dark locks that now fell about his shoulders. Xin’s hair was incredibly thick and quite long, coming to the small of his back easily when untied. Carefully, Garen ran his fingers through it, combing it out gently.

                “Your hair is amazing,” Garen said in awe.

                “It can be a real pain to deal with,” Xin replied, touching Garen’s short locks, feeling how soft his hair was. “I couldn’t imagine it short though…”

                “How long have you kept it this way?”

                “I’ve never cut it.”

                “Oh, wow,” Garen breathed out.

                Neither said anything for a while, Garen still mesmerized by Xin’s hair, sitting up slowly below him as to kiss him more closely. The combined sensations of Garen’s kisses and gentle fingers in his hair was intensely relaxing to Xin. Just being so close and warm made him feel sleepy. He slumped into Garen’s arms, draping his body across Garen’s even more. The force of his weight slowly brought them back into the couch, Xin practically a blanket over Garen.

                “Do you need to go?” Garen whispered against his ear.

                “No,” Xin replied. “Let me stay? We can just stay like this.”

                “Mm,” Garen hummed, the noise reverberating through Xin. The steady rise and fall of Garen’s breath combined with tender fingers at the back of his head, and just the overwhelming warmth of the man under him quickly had Xin drifting off.

 

                He awoke sometime in the night, Garen having rolled them to the side, still holding him and still sleeping. Garen’s hand was still at the back of his neck, his chin even with his forehead. Xin smiled as he curled in just a bit closer. A little hum met his action, but Garen did not stir. Sleep easily claimed him once more.

 

                At first light, Xin awoke, blinking at the bright living room light; _where am I again?_ Luckily, the disorientation passed quickly, letting him admire the man in his arms on the couch. Then the cramped feeling of being pressed into the cushions made him want up. Unable to get out without waking Garen, he kissed him lightly on the lips.

                The hum that followed this action was met with another kiss, Garen kissing back. Garen’s eyes fluttered open, blinking away the sleep.

                “Good morning,” Xin whispered first, stealing another kiss then sitting up.

                “Good morning,” Garen returned, looking to him framed in the light. They looked to one another as Garen’s stomach growled loudly. “Want to go somewhere for breakfast?”

                “You’ve nothing here to eat?”

                He shrugged, “No. I might shower real quick, too. If you wanted to, I could loan you something to change into.”

                Raising an eyebrow at Garen, analyzing the clear difference in their bodies, Xin laughed to himself. “And what do you intend to loan me?”

                He stopped to think about it, furling his brows, “A shirt?”

                “I figured. I can just wait till I get home,” He began to fix his hair, but Garen stopped him.

                “Just… wait.”

                Xin dropped his arms, letting Garen sit up and toy with his hair, which led to him kissing at his neck, pressing their bodies close. The sheer intimacy of all of Garen’s touches were driving him crazy, wanting so badly to do more than just caress him.

                “Garen,” Xin whispered, and clearly the strain in his voice was enough to halt Garen’s actions; he withdrew himself and turned away.

                “Sorry. I’ll go shower real quick. Just give me five minutes.”

                And five minutes was all he took, finishing just as Xin got his hair back into its typical ponytail. He was shirtless and Xin wasn’t able to stop himself from looking him over; Garen hadn’t lied about working out.

                “There’s a little café about five minutes walk from here. Or we can drive and it’s about ten seconds. Interested?” He’d paused just before turning into his room, presumably to get dressed.

                With a smile, Xin nodded, “We can walk. No problem.”

                “Alright, let me throw on a clean shirt.”

                The walk down to the café was pleasant and the place was absolutely adorable. And on the plus side, the tea was perfectly brewed and the biscuits were also delicious. It was truly enjoyable all around.

                “I have a football game tonight,” Garen said as he polished off the last of his breakfast burrito. “But would you want to do something tomorrow?”

                “Not going to invite me to watch your game?” Xin questioned, taking a sip of his tea and keeping eye contact with Garen.

                The intensity earned a sharp gulp from Garen before he shook his head. “No way, our team is terrible. I don’t know if I could handle the embarrassment. Half of the guys have never even played before.”

                “And you have?”

                “Yeah. Not to brag, but I was the quarterback in high school and even played some in college. Then Jarvan pitched this idea to me, and we dropped everything. Getting this company up and going became our only priority. So I quit the team. Still like playing though,” He smiled as he spoke, slightly reminiscent.

                “You’ve been in it since the beginning, huh?” Xin watched Garen fiddle with the edge of his cup.

                “Yeah, Jarvan and I have known one another for forever. Our fathers were very close, so we grew up together. We’ve done everything together.”

                And then it dawned on him; Garen knew he was bisexual when he realized he was in love with his best friend. It shouldn’t have surprised him, but it still made Xin worried. If Garen still had feelings for him, it could be a real obstacle in what they had.

                Then it also occurred to Xin that he still didn’t really know what this was. _Are we dating?_

                “Anyway, let’s head back, yeah?” Garen asked, pushing away from the table and busing the plates.

                Walking back was fairly silent, and Xin didn’t really have anything he needed to retrieve from Garen’s apartment, so they said goodbye at his car.

                “Garen,” Xin began as he sat in the driver’s seat.

                “Mm?” Garen turned, paying attention once again.

                “Do you want to date me?”

                Watching Garen run through the words in his mind, a smile slowly crossing his lips, Garen replied, “Yeah. I think I’d like that.”

                They stole a kiss and then Xin left for the day.

 

                The next week passed and they watched another movie, this time Garen really struggled to stay awake during it. 2001; A Space Odyssey downright put him to sleep. Xin was okay with it, playing with his hair while he slept on his lap. Unintentionally, Garen spent the night.

                When the following week brought the end of the month party, Garen was significantly late to it, apologizing to everyone who asked.

                “Just finishing up something at work. It is the end of the month, after all.”

                Things at the party went as usual, but towards the end, Xin received a text message.

                “Want to come over?” It was from Garen.

                “Yes.” Xin replied, glancing up at his phone, Garen meeting his glance subtly. Something in his expression had changed ever so slightly.

 

                He drove himself to Garen’s apartment, luckily not beating him there. Garen was toeing off his shoes just inside the door when he knocked. The kiss he pressed to Garen’s lips was met with Garen pulling Xin against him. It was a sudden change, but Xin was happy to feel Garen take some semblance of the lead in this. After all, he knew he wanted Garen, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Garen actually wanted him back.

                Kissing began to include hands wandering, Garen sliding his hands up as Xin was slowly, inadvertently pushing him back with his own actions. When Garen’s head and back connected with the wall, Xin started to withdraw, but Garen continued unhindered.

                “You okay?” Xin mumbled against his lips.

                “Yeah?” Garen asked in return.

                “You’re just being… more forward than usual.”

                He froze; “Oh, uh, sorry. I uh,” It was clear that he didn’t know what he wanted to say.

                Finally, he straightened against the wall and looked away some. “It’s just been a really frustrating week.”

                Glad to know it wasn’t anything else, Xin caressed his cheek. “It’s okay. I just want to make sure you want this, too.”

                The words were spell-binding to Garen. “You…” His voice lowered to a whisper. “Want me?”

                “Yes, Garen,” He whispered back, taking a kiss. The tenderness that met his lips was so different from the passionate make-out session they’d just had. However, it wasn’t the only kiss; Garen kissed again and this time pressed back, somehow urging them forward.

                Xin took it as the invitation it was and tugged Garen’s shirt upwards, just as he lifted his arms to help take it off. Returning the favor, Garen helped him from his shirt and they were kissing and angling, moving towards the bedroom.

                As Xin began to undo Garen’s belt, it was clear Garen had a pause of doubt. He was removing his hands when Garen gripped his wrists, putting them back.

                “It’s okay. It’s fine.”

                The buckle gave way and Xin was unbuttoning his pants as they stumbled through the bedroom door. Once the belt was loosened, the pants basically fell away on their own, Garen stepping from them as they kissed. His boxer-briefs framed his dick through the cloth; obviously well-endowed and very interested.

                Garen struggled with Xin’s pants, so he helped him, undoing them and stepping from them and the boxers beneath in one move. First, Garen’s eyes widened, then immediately narrowed in lust. Their bodies were pressed together as they kissed, falling into the bed.

                Gripping Garen’s ass, Xin slid his hands down the back of his boxers and began to push down. With a quick hitch of Garen’s hips, his underwear was gone; Xin let his eyes rove every inch of the man in front of him.

                When he tired of the inspection, Garen slid a hand to the back of Xin’s neck and brought him down into a kiss on top of him.

                “What happens next?”

                Xin kissed him back, “What do you want to happen next?”

                There was no verbal reply, Garen keeping Xin above him as they kissed; when he nipped Xin’s neck, Xin hummed a noise of pleasure.

                “I don’t know, Xin,” Garen whispered. “I don’t know what comes next.”

                “Willing to trust me?”

                Xin sat back to look Garen in the eye. Those eyes were filled with trust, even if there was just the slimmest hint of uncertainty.

                “I trust you, Xin.”

                Nodding, Xin kissed him sweetly. “Do you have lube?”

                Garen nodded, “It’s in the side table, bottom drawer.”

                Retrieving it, Xin kissed Garen and then pressed against his thigh, encouraging him to spread his legs. He did, watching as Xin sat between his legs gingerly. His eyes followed his motions, watching as Xin kissed the tip of his dick, stroking his dick at the same time. When wet lips sucked on his tip, Garen gasped, a noise of pleasure from his throat. Sucking and licking, the sensations distracted Garen as the first slick finger touched his ass, seeking entrance.

                “Ahn-“ Garen choked out when Xin pressed inside; Xin rolled his dick in his mouth and was pleased when the noise went from surprise to pleasure.

                “Okay?” Xin whispered, keeping his lips near Garen’s cock, letting his breath be felt there. Using his free hand, he kept it at Garen’s base rubbing as he waited for his response. The finger inside arched forward; the moan that evoked ensured he was at the right place.

                “Oh my g-“ His voice cut off as he groaned.

                “Can I continue?”

                “Y-yes, Xin…”

                Taking Garen in and out of his throat, Xin rubbed inside at the same time, slowly adding another finger. Obviously adjusting, Garen made no specific noise to the addition. However, his breath was gaining speed, his body hitching as Xin continued to work.

                Xin ceased the blow-job pulling his fingers out, Garen letting out a complaint out without realizing it. He kept a hand at Garen’s dick, stroking him slowly.

                “May I be inside you?”

                Hazy blue eyes met his own, lips still parted as he attempted to control his breathing. “Yes, Xin,” He let out. “Please.”

                The request sent a tremor through Xin, almost making him forget himself. He couldn’t rush this; forcing himself to be calm, Xin lubed up his dick and while lifting Garen’s legs, he positioned himself at Garen’s entrance.

                “Ready?”

                Garen nodded, hitching his hips slightly as he did. At the invitation, Xin pressed inside slowly, Garen letting out a strangled noise of discomfort. Knowing how to get him to relax, Xin gripped his dick and began to pump him at the same time.

                The other trick was to angle anteriorly and rub against Garen’s prostate. These two changes combined had Garen relaxing, letting Xin focus only on giving his lover pleasure.

                Below him, Garen had closed his eyes, mouth open as he breathed, moans of pleasure interspersed between breaths. When Xin sped up, his eyes flew open, meeting Xin’s gaze as he pounded against him.

                “Xin, oh-“ He trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut, gripping the sheets in desperation. A few more dedicated strokes and quick thrusts and Garen’s pleasure crested, a moan torn from his throat as he climaxed.

                Watching Garen’s body shudder as he tensed around Xin took him over the edge to his orgasm as well; a small gasp of pleasure and he came inside Garen, holding his legs still as he rode out his climax.

                Pulling out earned a little gasp of pain from Garen, to which Xin immediately murmured an apology for.

                “Don’t,” Garen replied, kissing Xin as he laid down beside him. “Please, don’t ever apologize.”

                Xin did the polite thing and snagged a towel, wiping Garen’s stomach before tossing it aside. The second it was out of his hand, Garen was wrapping him up into his arms, holding him close.

                “Was it okay?”

                Garen’s response was a sleepy hum of approval, grabbing the covers and throwing them over the two of them. Drifting off in Garen’s warm embrace made Xin happier than he could have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently traveling and wifi has been very hard to find. Sorry for not posting anything in so long. Hopefully you'll enjoy this story though! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
